Before the Fall
by ThetaOmegaSigma
Summary: Sylvie lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them almost against her will. (Better official summary is at the start)
1. Early Start

**_OFFICIAL SUMMARY: __Sylvie__ lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them after she finally accepts the fact she has no one to go home to. However the hunting life doesn't really suit her and the life gets even harder when a close friend from her past reamerges and takes her completely by surprise. Heaven is hunting down the two remaining members. Old feelings creep back up and unfinished business needs finishing. (Set around the start of Season 9 fyi)_**

**_Hello! So this is a sequel with no prequel published because the prequel is a work in progress as well, so sorry about that. This fic is basically about the life of Sylvie who has to stay with the Winchester's because Castiel can't look after her; the summary also says _****_a lot about the story and is filling in as a prequel at the moment._**

**_The chapters will be very short most of the time with a few acceptions from time to time. Anyways, enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p>The Winchester brothers had to hunt, they couldn't just drop everything and simply stop, no matter how much they wanted to; no they were brought up into this life, they had both tried living a normal life and failed miserably. Dean had Lisa for a year, and Sam had Amelia, but both in the end failed miserably.<p>

When Castiel dumped little Sylvie on them, the angelic beacon, they both knew the job was going to get harder; John Winchester had the same problem when the boys were younger. It was three thirty in the morning and Sam understood what his dad went through when his boys were kids. Both he and Dean had to be a million times more cautious by picking less popular motels and Sam had even bought healthier foods full of nutrition for little Sylvie. But Sylvie wasn't little, not really, she was five foot three inches, broad shouldered and fifteen years old; Sylvie was not little. What the brothers meant my little was young, Sylvie was young compared to the Winchesters.

Sam rolled over in his bed to face Sylvie and Dean, who were both sleeping like babies in their beds. Like usual, Dean was snoring gently, his lips parted slightly and his front teeth were just visible; Sylvie was sprawled out like a starfish and was in the same position she was last night when she collapsed into bed. The motel room was dark, but the grubby curtains were made of very thin material which allowed light from the streetlamp to shine through a little. Unlike all the other motel rooms he had stayed in, this one was the perfect temperature, it was just right and the kind of temperature that makes you feel sleepy; Sam was just drifting back to sleep in his temperate motel room and comfy bed when Dean's mobile phone began ringing loudly. It rang for about ten seconds, and with every second it vibrated itself nearer the edge of the bedside table. Since it was Dean's phone, Sam waited for Dean to wake up and answer, but Dean hadn't even moved since it started ringing, so Sam caught the phone just as it vibrated off of the top.

"Hello?" he yawned, trying to non-verbally tell the caller that it was much to early to be ringing.

"Sam, is that you?" came the crackled voices reply, Dean's phone wasn't getting much signal.

"Mhm." Sam groaned, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Dean?" the quality had improved, and Sam realised it was Castiel.

"Beside me, sleeping in his bed. Sylvie is in a fold out at the foot of both our beds, sleeping like a baby. What do you want, Cass?" asked Sam, he spoke quietly so not to wake the others up, but figured he was wasting his time because if they weren't woken by the phone, then they wouldn't be woken by his talking.

"I need you all to come meet me at the bunker, I have a case I need help with." Castiel explained briefly and hurriedly.

"Case? Explain."

"It concerns a group of rebel angels, lead by an angel called Chayyliel, who is a-" Castiel paused "Family friend, you might say."

"How so?" Sam snorts a little in disbelief.

"Chayyliel is the son of my sister's best friend." he gave Sam a minute to comprehend before continuing "His name literally means 'army' and ever since the fall he has been leading a group, or you could say yet another faction, of young angels. Sylvie grew up with him, they went to Sunday School together, saw each other everyday and they were best friends until my sister fled to Earth with her daughter to take refuge. That was a hard time for Sylvie, but I am sure she has told you of that… adventure." Castiel elaborated.

"She never mentioned a friend, only family. We are quite far out and we need to pack and have a large cooked breakfast." Sam teased.

"Sam." he replied flatly. Sam snorted again. "Don't tell Sylvie who we are dealing with."

"Fine, we will have breakfast in the impala. I won't tell her then, I guess... Anyways, Got to go get em' up, see you soon, bye." Sam hung up and let out a long winded sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, Favourites and Follows all make my day, but do whatever :D Thanks!<strong>_


	2. It's like raising the dead

_**OFFICIAL SUMMARY: Sylvie lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them after she finally accepts the fact she has no one to go home to. However the hunting life doesn't really suit her and the life gets even harder when a close friend from her past reamerges and takes her completely by surprise. Heaven is hunting down the two remaining members. Old feelings creep back up and unfinished business needs finishing. (Set around the start of Season 9 fyi)**_

* * *

><p>Sam slapped Dean on his bare back, causing Dean to grunt and hug his pillow tighter. "Get up, Dean" said Sam, who was now shaking Sylvie into consciousness. Sylvie groaned, opened her sky blue eyes just enough to see, squinted up at Sam and then laid back down again, assuming her original position. Behind Sam however, Dean had sat up and pulled on a plain white t-shirt, along with a pair of denim jeans (which had a tear in one knee), unless of course he had slept in them which seemed more likely because Sam had only had his back to him for a few seconds.<p>

"What's the big rush Sam? It's four am for gods sake." Dean moaned, his concentration focused on tying up the laces on his pair of black caterpillar akon boots. This was a challenge that sleepy Dean had to face every morning, his hands still asleep as Dean fumbled with the laces.

"Cass called, said we should head over to the bunker because he has a case." Sam shrugged and headed over to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

"Cass has a case?! Hell, why does that surprise me so much." Dean exclaimed, realisation soon followed that he would spend most of the day driving, but driving in the beloved impala was fine if everyone was in a good mood. Dean looked down at a sprawled out Sylvie and sighed; she wasn't going to be in a good mood. A teen who had only had four hours sleep spelt grumpy, and Dean knew getting her out of bed was going to be a challenge, never mind the motel.

"You heard him, Sylv, get up, if I have to, you have to." said Dean, shrugging on a checkered shirt.

"Don't fancy it, I'm rather comfy down here considering." came her muffled response; she had pulled the duvet over her head in an attempt to drown out the boys noise, what with Sam getting ready in the bathroom and Dean constantly yawning.

"Sylv, I won't ask twice, really not in the mood. We get a case, we _go _to case. You should know this by now. Get up and get ready." Dean snapped at her bedside, he crouched down and began poking her arm. She rolled over so she had her back to him and Dean just took it in his stride, carrying on poking her back instead.

"But I'm _tired, _Dean!" she whined in her sleepy stroppy child voice "Just leave me here to sleep, I'll… I'll hop on a bus or something and catch you up. Wait, where are we going?"

"Kansas, to the bunker. We aren't leaving this motel without you, plus we promised Cass we would look after you. Castiel needs us for a case involving angels and all that messed up angel faction stuff." explained Sam, who had appeared in the bathroom doorway, dressed and freshened up.

"Angels? Theres a reason why I should stay in bed right there." Sylvie groaned, her relation with other angels was somewhat _strained _considering what some did to her entire family. Sam realised why Cass didn't want him to mention a certain angels name because just mentioning angels in general pissed Sylvie off.

"Sylv, we really don't have time for this, the sooner we get out on the road the less busy it'll be, if it's less busy we will get to Kansas quicker. Please, just get up." Sam pretty much pleaded.

"Boohoo. I don't play well with other angel douchebags." she stated quite frankly "You don't want me on this case, I promise."

"Right, screw this, I'm done begging you to get out of bed, for gods sake." announced Dean angrily, before bending over and rolling Sylvie up in her duvet like a human burrito; he then scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get out of the motel room." Sam murmured, Dean heard and rolled his eyes.

"Just grab the bags will you." Dean sighed, already by the door waiting to leave.

**~T*T~**

For the couple who had just checked in, the sight of two young men, one carrying enough bags for a family of ten and the other with a rolled up duvet which had two feet peeping out of the bottom, made them stop dead in their tracks. Dean, who was very occupied with balancing Sylvie over his shoulder, hadn't noticed that anyone was even in the carpark, but Sam had caught the women's horrified look.

"Dean, ten 'o' clock. Say something." hissed Sam.

"This isn't what it looks like, uh, our… niece here had some booster shots yesterday and she's had a bad reaction, we are just heading over to the hospital." explained Dean in a worried tone of voice, all adding to the act; his improvisations weren't always the most original, nor were they the best, but the couple seemed to buy it as they vanished into their room.

Both the brothers picked up their pace in order to avoid awkward questions, Sam struggled over to the boot and loaded it up, whilst Dean opened the rear door and slid Sylvie the human burrito onto the backseat. He took a brief glance around, opened the drivers door and lowered himself into the drivers seat, Sam got in the car in exactly the same way. There was a screech as the impalas wheels spun on the tarmac, and then they were away, cruising down the road above the speed limit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, Favourites and Follows all make my day! :D<strong>_


	3. Drowsy Diner Food

_**OFFICIAL SUMMARY: Sylvie lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them after she finally accepts the fact she has no one to go home to. However the hunting life doesn't really suit her and the life gets even harder when a close friend from her past reamerges and takes her completely by surprise. Heaven is hunting down the two remaining members. Old feelings creep back up and unfinished business needs finishing. (Set around the start of Season 9 fyi)**_

* * *

><p>It was seven am before they decided to pull over at a diner they were driving by, Deans stomach growls becoming ever more frequent with every mile, so much so that Sam couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Usual?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, a cheeseburger please, I am just feeling that way out." replied Dean, who had parked up the car in the lot and kicked back in the drivers seat.

"But Dean, its seven in the morning." argued Sam, but he wasn't really in the mood for an argument and the look Dean gave him told him he really wasn't in the mood either, so Sam turned to Sylvie.

"Hey Sylv, you awake?"

"Nope."

"Take it you don't want any breakfast then?" Sam smiled at Dean.

"It's not a matter of wanting, it's a matter of _needing. _Umm… whatever Dean is having." Sylvie requested, still wrapped up in the duvet across the back seat. She sounded miserable, more miserable than usual; Sam thought about what Castiel had told him and couldn't figure out why Castiel wouldn't want Sylvie to know that a 'family friend' had survived the fall, maybe telling Sylvie would cheer her up.

Deciding against it, Sam left the two sleeping beauties in the car and disappeared into the diner.

**~T*T~**

"One cheeseburger and two chicken salads to go if thats possible, please." Sam ordered, pushing a twenty dollar note across the counter.

"Sure thing, coming right up." the waitress grinned, the early hour having no affect on her mood. She handed the order through the hatch to one of the cooks, then poured coffee into three disposable coffee-cups. Coffee was needed urgently, Dean had almost nodded off at the wheel twice.

"That adds up to fifteen dollars fifty sense, sir." she announced, placing three one dollar notes and a mixture of coins into his open hand.

"Here." Sam said, dropping the coins into the tip jar; he was going to stuff the notes in, but figured he would just give them to Sylvie as spending money.

"Thanks." she grinned before turning around to grab his order from the hatch, it was already wrapped up to go, so she handed it over to Sam in a white plastic carrier bag and served the next customer in the queue.

**~T*T~**

Rain had began to fall, lightly at first then it suddenly turned torrential, hitting the impala with some force; but still inside Dean and Sylvie slept, rain or no rain, they were both apparently very tired. Hell, Sam was tired too, he was awake earlier than the both of them due to Castiel, however Sam wasn't tired enough to sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, his eye-bags were slightly purple, people in the diner looked at him like he was going to collapse to the floor and fall into a deep sleep, laying in a puddle of coffee, but Sam had had his four and a bit hours sleep, so he would be good for the day.

"Breakfast." said Sam, getting in the car and slamming the door hard enough to make the impala rock; which startled Dean into consciousness, his limp body going tense within milli-seconds. "C'mon Dean, wake up. Cheeseburger and a black coffee should do the trick." Like the irritating, immature little brother he was (in Dean's personal opinion), Sam threw the cheeseburger at Dean's head, and his shot didn't miss its mark, he owed that to the hunter in him.

"Really, Sam? Couldn't you have just passed it to me?" growled Dean, tearing away the wrapper so he could take his first bite; Sam realised that he had awoken grumpy Dean. It was seven thirty am.

"Jeez, sorry man." he shrugged, plunging his plastic fork into the fresh chicken salad, which was in a transparent plastic bowl, and taking his own first mouthful.

They ate together in silence for fifteen minutes, sipping at their coffees at regular intervals and staring out of the steamy windows at nothing in particular. With every sip of coffee, Dean was woken up some more. When they were both finished, Sam forced Dean to go take the rubbish to the bin across the parking lot, his argument was that he had already gotten wet today and it was only fair that Dean did too; whilst Dean was out, Sam shoved Sylvie's chicken salad into the cooler, balancing it on top of the beer bottles.

"Ready?" asked Dean.

"Yup." replied Sam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews, Favourites and Follows are awesome sauce.<em>**


	4. Arriving at the Bunker

_**OFFICIAL SUMMARY: Sylvie lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them after she finally accepts the fact she has no one to go home to. However the hunting life doesn't really suit her and the life gets even harder when a close friend from her past reamerges and takes her completely by surprise. Heaven is hunting down the two remaining members. Old feelings creep back up and unfinished business needs finishing. (Set around the start of Season 9 fyi)**_

* * *

><p>Sylvie spent the remainder of the journey dead to the world, it was worrying Sam that she was so tired because she had never really slept much before, as angels didn't need sleep. Something was wrong.<p>

"Hey, Dean, do you… uhm… think something is wrong with Sylvie?" Sam spoke up, breaking the silence that had lasted roughly an hour.

"No, why? How so?" asked a puzzled Dean, glancing away from the road and at Sam for a second.

"I think we are forgetting that she isn't human, you know, its so easy to and it makes our life simpler to. After all, she is in fact an angel and we know from Cass that angels don't need sleep, so that kinda raises the question, why is she?" answered Sam, who took a long look back over his shoulder at sleeping Sylvie, her hair a fine bedhead and on her face was a slight natural smile. Looking at Sylvie, you would never suspect her to be anything other than what she was, which is why her vessel was so perfect.

"No idea, we should tell Cass when we finally arrive." suggested Dean and then he rolled down the drivers-side window. It has just turned ten am, it had stopped pouring it down, the sky was clear and the sun was well on the rise; it was going to be a mild day, they hoped.

"Yeah." agreed Sam.

"Hey, she'll be fine, don't worry." Dean assured Sam, but his heart wasn't in his words and deep down he too knew something wasn't quite right. "We are in Nebraska now, so we won't be much longer. If Sylv is still asleep and won't wake up, you can carry her inside."

**~T*T~**

"Up and atom, kiddo." Dean shook Sylvie gently, causing her to suddenly sit bolt upright and bang her head on the roof of the car; she cursed loudly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but that hurt more than it should have." she muttered, she squinted out of the car windows at the landscape, waiting for her vision to clear "That's the bunker right? Move, let me get out."

So Dean cleared the doorway and stood slightly to the right, offering his arm for Sylvie to pull herself up on (rather than his precious impalas door), which she took roughly and hauled herself to her feet. She then wobbled close behind Dean into the bunker.

**~T*T~**

The cast iron steps clanged underfoot, it was a familiar sound that Sylvie hadn't heard in a while; it was weirdly comforting to hear it again. At the foot of the stairs stood Castiel, he was gazing up at his young niece, his eyes glued on hers, but she noticed her uncle because Dean was in front of her a few steps down, blocking her view of him, that and the fact she was still waking up. Dean patted Cass on the back before announcing that he needed the toilet.

"Hello, Sylvie." greeted Castiel, a gentle smile on his tired looking face.

"Long time, no see uncle Cass." she grinned, then she hugged him, leaving Castiel awkwardly leaning over her. "Your supposed to hug back."

"Right."

After a few seconds, the moment was over and they separated from each other.

"How have you been?" questioned Castiel, eager to know how she had been coping.

"Oh, so so." stated Sylvie. Truthfully, she had felt quite abandoned recently because Castiel hadn't come to see her since June and it was now late August. Castiel always argued that it was safer if he didn't go, as every time he did there was a risk that he would be followed and Sylvie would be discovered and later killed.

"Well thats good." replied Castiel and before the icy, awkward conversation could continue, the brothers returned from elsewhere in the bunker.

"Oh, morning Sylv." grinned Sam "There's a chicken salad for you in the cooler."

"So your telling me that Dean had a chicken salad?" queried Sylvie, folding her arms in dis-belief.

"No, I had a cheeseburger, not rabbit food with chicken thrown in." interjected Dean defensively, just the thought of salad made him feel sick.

"Well, your a growing girl, you need a nutritional meal, not a burger. I am only thinking about your health, you know, a good healthy diet is just what you need." said Sam defensively.

"Surprisingly, I can think for myself and when I requested that you got me whatever Dean ordered, I knew it would be either a burger or something with bacon. I was thinking about my tastebuds, screw my diet." countered Sylvie. "Hell, I am an angel, I don't even need to eat!"

"Just go get the salad and eat it at the war table, whilst we discuss a possible case." urged Sam.

"Fine." Sylvie sighed, being treated like a child frustrated her beyond belief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, Favourites and Follows are coolio.<strong>_


	5. Meadow Memory

_**OFFICIAL SUMMARY: Sylvie lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them after she finally accepts the fact she has no one to go home to. However the hunting life doesn't really suit her and the life gets even harder when a close friend from her past reamerges and takes her completely by surprise. Heaven is hunting down the two remaining members. Old feelings creep back up and unfinished business needs finishing. (Set around the start of Season 9 fyi)**_

* * *

><p>The brothers followed Castiel to the room ever so slightly risen above the little entrance with the war table in, to the first of the two tables which was covered in research; which mainly consisted of CCTV footage, newspaper articles and scribbled notes. Handwriting wasn't Castiel's strong point.<p>

"So what's this case then?" asked Dean, pushing papers around the table so he could see the ones beneath them. "Sam didn't say much about it."

"I said all I knew, Dean." said Sam.

"Over this past week I have almost been assassinated three times by angels I don't recognise, meaning that the angels must be young. So, I began doing some research, asking questions and discovering clues, which lead me to an abandoned factory in Michigan. Once I learnt the factory's location, I broke into a CCTV monitoring post and observed the factory for a few hours. The footage showed several young angels entering and leaving, one of whom I recognised as Chayyliel. He apparently is the leader of 'the youth faction', and their base is definitely the factory." declared Castiel, pointing at various papers.

"Who the hell is Chayyliel?" Dean asked "And how do you know that he is their leader and that the factory is _definitely _their base?"

"Chayyliel is the daughter of my sisters, Sylvie's mother, best friend, and Chayyliel grew up with Sylvie, they too were best friends. I cornered and interrogated a member of the youth faction myself." stated Castiel.

"Alright guys, keep your voice down, Sylvie's only down there." whispered Sam, nodding his head in Sylvie's general direction.

Sylvie was poking around in the salad, stabbing at chunks of chicken and leaving the vegetables untouched. Steam rose from her disposable coffee cup, meaning she must have popped into the kitchen and microwaved it.

"Do you know why this Chayyliel guy might want you dead?" questioned Sam.

"I can think of a reason or two." interrupted Sylvie, who was leaning against stone doorway, an unamused look upon her face. "How long were you planning to keep me in the dark about this?"

"Until I was sure you were coping, until we had a plan of action." replied Castiel almost apologetically.

"Personally, I think I had a right to know that he had survived the fall, after all we only saw each other everyday, we are only best friends!" shouted Sylvie, there was hurt in her voice. She closed her eyes for a moment.

**~T*T~**

Daisies speckled the large green expanse of grass that stretched for miles before their young eyes, it was a beautiful view and it made the two of them feel free. No Sunday School, no friends, no family and best of all there was no bossy angels telling them what they could and could not do. Here was their little escape, their own slice of heaven. Chayyliel was running ahead, an oversized rucksack strapped to his back, a picnic blanket half hanging out of the top, and he was calling back to Sylvie to keep up. Behind, Sylvie was sprinting, her long wavy blonde hair flailing behind her, but Chay loved making her chase after him, he adored the frustrated grin that always appeared on her face as he managed to get further and further in front.

Under the draping branches of an ancient oak tree, Chay laid out the red and white checkered picnic blanket, placing down the picnic snacks and beverages on top of it. Sylvie stuck her head around the thick trunk of the tree and took a gander at the spread.

"Hey, what is that?" Sylvie asked, pointing at the black bottle as she approached and sat down.

"Oh, that? My sister Sablo loves this stuff, so I found us some…" lied Chay, but Sylvie saw the look on his face, the look he had when he lied to their Sunday School teacher, and knew he was lying.

"We have grown up together, I have seen you everyday, yet you still try to lie to me. It doesn't work."

"Okay, fine, when Sablo wasn't looking I stole this bottle from the cabinet at home. She won't mind because she will never know." said Chay, pouring Baileys liquor into two glasses and then he handed one to Sylvie, who took it cautiously. "Sablo loves the stuff."

"Whatever you say." smiled Sylvie, who waited until Chay took a sip of his drink before taking a sip of her own; both appeared to like the creamy taste, but had no idea that they were in fact drinking alcohol. "Can we eat the strawberries now?"

"Here." said Chay, popping a ruby red strawberry into her mouth and watching her expression as she ate; strawberries were a typical 'love' food, but this wasn't a date because they were best friends just spending time together. Besides, they knew each other too well to go out with each other.

"I love strawberries." murmured Sylvie under her breath.

"I know you do, that's why I brought them." chuckled Chay, he sat back against the trunk of the tree and Sylvie joined him, resting her head on his shoulder. The evening sun vanished behind the trees of the forest beyond, and together they watched it. It was still fairly light despite this fact.

"Hey, Chay, I'll have to b heading home soon, Frazer worried, especially when he is babysitting. If anything happens to me, he says 'its on me, and mother will be furious', you know how it is."

"Just a little while longer, please? It's just such a nice night and I don't want it to end." begged Chay, looking down at her on his shoulder. The angel on his shoulder.

As if on cue, Castiel appeared in front of them, making them both slam back against the tree trunk. Sylvie's heart sank, she knew her fun was over.

"Frazer is worried about you, he sent me to look for you. He couldn't let your sisters out of his sight. Most of all he trusted you to be home before the sun went down, you have watched it go down right before your eyes and done nothing." lectured Castiel, he wasn't amused.

"But, please Uncle Castiel, just a little while longer." pleaded Sylvie.

"Har har, has uncle come to take you home? Is it past your bedtime?" mocked Chay under his breath, he cleared his throat and got up shakily. "Sorry, Castiel, it is my fault, I begged her to stay out a little while longer, so she did."

Sylvie joined Chay, but they were both swaying and looking a bit peaky; neither of them could figure out why.

"Have you two drunk any alcohol?" inquired Castiel, his gaze caught sight of an empty Baileys bottle before his eyes went back to the stupid children before him. "Sablo will be looking for you, Chayyliel. What will you say to her when you come home drunk"

"I'll be heading straight home, sir. Wait, drunk? I am not drunk." protested Chayyliel.

"Baileys is an alcoholic drink that you shouldn't have access too. Go home and tell Sablo what you have done." ordered Castiel. "As for you, Sylvie…"

Chayyliel had began to walk away in the opposite direction, without so much as a goodbye. Castiel had grabbed her tightly around her arm and was practically dragging her away.

"Hey, Chay! Can we do this again sometime, but maybe without the alcohol?" called Sylvie, pulling against the grip.

"Sure, how about we meet up on your birthday, I have something in mind?!" he shouted back, the distance between them was getting longer.

"Great idea. Farewell, Chay!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, Favourites and Follows are the next best thing since sliced bread.<strong>_


	6. Telling Tales

_**OFFICIAL SUMMARY:Sylvie lost her entire family, every single member apart from her uncle Castiel. When she wakes in a motel room one day after the massacre, to see two strange human men at the foot of her bed, she simply doesn't know what to do. Four months later, Sylvie is still rolling around with them after she finally accepts the fact she has no one to go home to. However the hunting life doesn't really suit her and the life gets even harder when a close friend from her past reamerges and takes her completely by surprise. Heaven is hunting down the two remaining members. Old feelings creep back up and unfinished business needs finishing. (Set around the start of Season 9 fyi)**_

_**This chapter is quite long, and Crowley does make an appearance or two, but I find him really hard to write.**_

* * *

><p>When her eyes opened again, she smiled slightly, not at the three men in front of her, but at the memory she had just relived. A memory she forgot she had; she realised it was the last time she saw Chayyliel.<p>

"Maybe I should have told you the truth, but I didn't. Theres no changing that, so don't hold a childish grudge. Go and get dressed." Castiel advised firmly, wanting to get Sylvie out of the room so he could continue his conversation with the Winchesters.

"Why don't you tell them why Chayyliel wants you dead, huh uncle?" snapped Sylvie coldly, before promptly vanishing.

**~T*T~**

The bunker had many many rooms, and Sylvie materialised in one of its storage rooms, facing a rack full of boxes. She had never been in this particular room before, dust clung to most of the boxes with the exception of one or two which the brothers must have removed for research purposes. Angrily, Sylvie flicked her wrist in the general direction of a rack, sending its contents flying off of the shelves and onto the floor; papers were everywhere. To her surprise, the rack had split in two and had come towards her; it was some kind of door.

"Is that angel I smell?" came a British voice, it sounded bored.

Carelessly, Sylvie gestured at the rack to come towards her, her powers pulling it towards her and then she flung the two halves of the rack apart, revealing a dungeon with one prisoner. He was positioned slap bang in the middle of a devils trap, an iron collar was around his neck and Sylvie noticed the light catch the metal of the handcuffs which were around his wrists. Of course the devils trap and the collar with a couple of pentagrams on were big giveaways, but the instant the doors opened her instincts screamed 'demon'. Angels and demons are like cats and dogs, born with the knowledge not to like each other; but this wasn't going to stop Sylvie from having a chat, especially giving her mood.

"Don't be shy, how about you let me see your wings." he said, grinning like a maniac. This man was trying to wind her up, Sylvie wasn't going to rise up to it.

"What did you do to end up in here, fella?" she entered the room and stood across the table from him.

"I think this is the first time an angel hasn't insulted me in their first sentence." he locked his eyes on hers, and she did the same in return.

"Don't get me wrong, I know your filth but maybe I just don't want to believe that demons are as bad as I have been led to believe. I'm giving you a chance here. Now answer me." asserted Sylvie, this demon was no threat to her, the multiple devils traps assured her of that.

"Be who I am, I suppose." he sighed hopelessly, after all he was chained up pretty good. "Who, by the way, are you? I don't believe we have met…?"

"You first." she replied firmly.

"The name's Crowley and I am-"

"The king of hell, yeah your reputation proceeds you. My names Sylvie." she announced, not very proudly because she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Now, why does that name ring a bell?" he said under his breath, he broke eye contact and started staring at the floor in deep concentration.

"My name shouldn't be familiar to any demon scumbag."

Crowley opened his mouth to reply, but when he looked up Sylvie had vanished; he smiled slyly to himself, he knew the truth about her and she had made it quite clear she didn't want people to know, which gave him leverage over her.

**~T*T~**

Dean eyed Castiel suspiciously, Dean tried to make eye contact with him and when Castiel couldn't hold it, Dean knew Castiel was lying.

"What did she mean?" he asked and watched as Castiel flinched at the question "Is there something your not telling us?"

Before Castiel could answer, Sylvie appeared beside Sam; her blonde bed head had been combed through and tied up in a bun, her pyjamas had been replaced with some dark navy blue skinny jeans, under a mossy green and sky blue plaid shirt was a white cami vest and on her feet were some military style black leather, lace up military boots.

"I know Chayyliel better than anyone, I know how his mind works. At Sunday School the teachers were very strict, and Chayyliel being one of the rebels of the class often got into trouble. By often, I mean every Sunday without fail and the teachers would take him forcefully to more… senior angels if you like who would physically beat him and others like him. It was to get them into shape and into the right frame of mind. After every lesson when we were set free, he would explode with pure hatred and swear down on his families life, that he would get his revenge on the angels who had ever wronged him. Me? I would tell him over and over that revenge isn't going to help, but in response he would show me all the grazes and bruises that they had given him. Honestly, it made me want to be more rebellious, so the punishment wasn't having the desired affect. So we planned this rebellion, me and him, we asked everyone in the class if they wanted in, to our surprise pretty much all of the class agreed to rebel with us. But, dear Castiel over there, took me and Chay to somewhere out of the way and forced us to call off the rebellion. I agreed but Chayyliel refused point blank. I blinked and both of them were gone; Chayyliel was in big trouble and I had gotten of lightly I realised. Anyways, the rebellion was called off, the next lesson went normal but Chayyliel didn't show, the seat beside me was empty all lesson. It felt wrong, I spent all my life with Chay and he had never not shown before; it was shortly after that lesson when we were released that he appeared before me and collapsed onto me. I dragged him to our favourite spot under the oak tree, propped him up against the tree and tended to his wounds." she paused, and glared at Castiel who was still staring at the floor "He murmured something about my uncle taking him to some more senior angels for a, hmm, detention if you like. They tortured him until he promised to behave. The fall was probably a blessing to him, he was free to rally the youths of heaven and start the rebellion he tried to start in heaven. Killing Castiel was probably number one on his to do list because he betrayed him to his seniors." Sylvie explained, then she sat at one of the tables and kicked back in the chair.

She watched in sick amusement as Castiel squirmed uncomfortably, remembering what he did in the name of duty. Sylvie hated Castiel for doing that, their relationship had gone from something special to almost nothing; but before her mother died, she made Sylvie promise to 'love him very much'.

"Is that true?" Sam spoke up, looking from Sylvie to Castiel, then back again.

"Yes." stated Castiel, ashamed.

"I knew you were a bit spineless before Cass, but thats low…" Dean added.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him, senior angels were bitches and they sure as hell know how to play you." admitted Sylvie. "Anyways, are we going to find Chayyliel and his merry gang of youths?"

"We are, you are going to stay here; we can't have your emotions clouding your judgement." Castiel said bluntly as he gathered all the papers and placed them neatly back in the folder.

Sam and Dean just stood there baffled, both were trying to take in everything that was going on and had been said; and both knew that Sylvie wouldn't be happy at being left.

"My emotions? Fuck you, Castiel. I am coming to see my friend." she shouted, following Castiel as he made his way calmly to the iron stairs, when he reached the foot of them, he turned on the spot to face her.

"No your not." he stated, then promptly vanished, taking the brothers with him.

**~T*T~**

Angrily, Sylvie stormed to the top of the stairs and banged hard on the iron door; it hurt more than it should have and she felt physically weak near it. Backing away she realised that Castiel had warded the door both inside and outside, making it physically impossible for any angel to enter or leave the bunker. Warding was a bitch, especially when an angel used it.

Sylvie was determined to see Chayyliel, so she sat down at the war table and considered all her options; there wasn't many, only two. Sit and twiddle her thumbs or ask Crowley for help. Just seeing Crowley brought back horrid memories that she had tried her hardest to bury, memories that she wanted to forget all about. In the end she gave in, and teleported to the dungeon.

"Listen up, I need you to get me out of here right now, no deals, no anything, just out, okay?" Sylvie said across the table, standing in the same spot as earlier.

"Didn't your angelic pals tell you not to make a deal with the devil?" he grinned, after all he had nothing to loose.

"Yeah, thats why I said no deals dumb ass. Stop treating me like a child, I know a devil when I encounter one. Whatever you think you have over me, you don't, so just stop grinning and teasing and being a general dick." she yelled, the empty dungeon amplifying her voice and emphasising the frustrated tone.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your only ride out of here?" he asked sarcastically, leaning back in his chair "Besides, what's in it for me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious; a one way ticket out of here."

"How do you intend to do it? Do you have a lock pick?" Crowley asked, he was almost stalling, but with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Are you in? I release you and you in turn release me from the bunker. I want your good old fashioned word."

"Then you have it." he shrugged, his chains jingled at the movement.

With a click of her fingers the handcuffs and collar snapped open, falling to the ground with a clatter. Crowley eyes widened momentarily at the kid angels power, oh the things he could do with her in hell, before he rose from his chair and did some serious stretching.

"Do I really have your word?" Sylvie queried, an eyebrow raised in doubt.

"Yes." Crowley said as he walked over to the very edge of the pentagram devils trap; he longed for the feeling of freedom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, Favourites and Follows are appreciated.<strong>_


End file.
